vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermaeus Mora
Summary Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and Memory, whose sphere encompass the scrying of the tides of fate, the hidden depths of the sea, and the vast domain of Time, normally associated with the Dragon God Akatosh. Hermaeus Mora claims to be one of the oldest Daedric Princes in existence, having came to be from discarded ideas and schematic used by Magnus during the creation of the Mortal Plane. He rules over the Plane of Apocrypha, an eldritch and terrible library of Infinite size and scope wherein all forbidden and secret knowledge of both the past and future is hoarded and contained. Unlike the other Lords of Oblivion, Hermaeus Mora does not appear in a humanoid guise at all, instead manifesting solely as a grotesque, shapeless mass of appendages, tentacles, cyclopean eyes and gaping maws that brings insanity to those that meet its gaze. Although not inherently malevolent like others of his kind, Hermaeus Mora's nature as a hideous and incomprehensible eldritch entity of pure madness puts him among the least favored Daedric Princes in Tamriel, with cultures throughout the continent seeing him as being to be feared and reviled. The sole exception are the Nords of Skyrim, who know him as Herma-Mora, the Woodland Man, who don't exactly worship the Demon of Knowledge, but see him as a Testing God that must be overcome through battle. Interestingly, although primarily known as the Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and Fate, Hermaeus Mora is almost universally associated with the oceans and its waters. Texts will often comment on his relationship to the "tides of fate", and sometimes describe him as a cephalopod or crustacean from the abyssal depths, while Nordic pirates are known to throw the bodies of their victims into the sea in offering to Herma-Mora. Though strange at a first glance, these ideas are explained when one learns that the oceans of Nirn are constructs of time itself, and that within their water are contained the memories of all mortal entities. Thus, as the Daedric of Knowledge and Memory, Hermaeus Mora holds dominion over Nirn's oceans, controlling the ebb and flow of its tides, and uncovering all the secrets held within its abyssal depths. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Hermaeus Mora (Also called Herma-Mora, Hoermius, Hormaius, Hermorah). Known by many titles, such as The Woodland Man, The Gardener of Man, The Wretched Abyss, The Demon of Knowledge, The Abyssal Cephaliarch, The Old Antecedant, The Lord of Secrets, The Golden Eyes, The Scryer, The Inevitable Knower, The Guardian of the Unseen, The Knower of the Unknown, The Master of the Tides of Fate, The Hare, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Memory, God, Ur-Daedra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn. Embodies and predates the creation of the concept of Madness), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of Apocrypha are entirely dependent on Hermaeus Mora's will), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (As a Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora is one of the primary Ada that fundamentally maintain and comprise the infinitely-dimensioned Void of Oblivion, holding absolute domain over and personifying one of the sixteen partitions that make up the entirety of the realm and represent the empty spaces behind the spokes of the Wheel of the Mundus) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within Apocrypha Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) Standard Equipment: The Oghma Infinium, The Black Books Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery HermaMoraSkyrim.jpg|''Hermaeus Mora in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' HermaMoraOnline.jpg|''Hermaeus Mora in The Elder Scrolls Online'' WretchedAbyss.jpg|''The Wretched Abyss, a manifestation of Hermaeus Mora'' HermaMoraStatue.jpg|''A Statue of Hermaeus Mora'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings